


A True Nightmare

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s16e12 Send In Stewie Please, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Brian thinks Stewie just had a nightmare. The truth is much worse than that. 16.12
Kudos: 2





	A True Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the episode: its events actually happened, then Stewie relieved them in his dreams.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So...will you go on a date with me?” Stewie gave a hopeful smile. The boy in front of him raised an eyebrow.

“I’m really sorry, I’m not into you like that.” Anger surged through his veins. Stewie threw his arms out, sending the boy down the stairs.

“Ah!” He bolted awake in a panic. Stewie twitched, hugging his knees. The events came rushing back.

“Stewie?” The door opened a crack, revealing Brian. “You okay?” The toddler shook his head. “Nightmare?”

“Something like that.” Stewie gestured to his bed. “Will you come sit with me, Brian?”

“Sure.” Brian walked in, closing the door behind him. Sitting down next to Stewie, he wrapped an arm around his friend. “What happened?”

“I did something...horrible today.”

“So I heard. You pushed a boy down the stairs. Nearly killed him.”

“No, I’m not talking about that.” Stewie glanced at Brian incredulously. “Who do you think I am?”

“Fair point. So what’s bugging you?”

“They sent me to their therapist.” Stewie hugged his knees again. “We had an...enlightening conversation.”

“What’d you determine?”

“I’m a broken boy.” To his surprise, Brian laughed.

“You’re unique, Stewie.”

“I let him die.” The dog’s face slowly dropped.

“What?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Stewie nodded.

“That’s what I was dreaming just now. I was reliving that moment.”

“How…?”

“Heart attack. Nothing to do with me.”

“No, how did you get out?” Stewie pursed his lips. 

“I locked the door and climbed out the window. They’ll rule it natural causes, I’m sure.” Brian looked at the floor, unsure what to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Stewie curled up under his blankets, drifting back to sleep. Brian lay next to him, stunned and confused. Eventually, he fell asleep too.


End file.
